


dans la forêt je te retrouve

by quarante



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Magical Realism, Slow Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarante/pseuds/quarante
Summary: Джисон хотел сбежать от самого себя, но неожиданная встреча заставила его остаться. Ау, в которой многие верили в одну сказку, но не всем было дано к ней прикоснуться.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 3





	dans la forêt je te retrouve

**Author's Note:**

> un rendez-vous improvisé sous la lune et le soleil

Где-то в далёких краях есть околдованный легендами затерянный мир. Говорят, там слились воедино день и ночь, поэтому сверху всегда виднеется раскалённое красное небо, будто глаза, лишившиеся сна. Мир этот представляет собой глубокий тёмный лес, по которому блуждают ветра, задевая ветви деревьев и растений, и они отзываются ему тихим мелодичным гулом, как инструмент в руках искусного музыканта. Солнце там давно не воюет с луной за первенство, и как равные сосуществуют они на небосводе, озаряя кроны деревьев невиданными красками, заставляя птиц любоваться всплеском оттенков и цветов на зелёной палитре. 

Удивительное место будто бы всегда охраняется кем-то, кто всегда остаётся незамеченным, кто любит Лес и заботится о нём, кто тщательно следит за тем, чтобы сломанным деревьям дать новую жизнь, восстановить растоптанный папоротник, дать течь заваленному камнями ручейку. Часто здесь пробегают напуганные птицы и звери, и тогда топот их ног, перекаты кличей их вожаков сливаются с гулом деревьев и образуют единую мелодию — мелодию души Леса. Конечно, неясно, чем напуганы эти создания и от чего спасаются. А может, бегут они в сам Лес, как единое место утешения и спокойствия — никто не знает. 

Много легенд слагается про это место, много тайн и загадок день ото дня передаются людьми из уст в уста про этот зачарованный мир. Только людей он почему-то не отталкивает, наоборот, будь то амбициозная учёная, закутанный в плащ детектив, врачиня, посвятившая всю жизнь без остатка помощи другим, поэт-мечтатель или меркантильный бизнесмен — все знают о Нём с материнского утроба, и многие желают прикоснуться к этой тайне, желают найти себя в этом Лесу. И ведь некоторые находили. 

Там, на опушке у входа в Лес уже многие годы лежат вещи вошедших: поржавевший от старости и природных катаклизмов разрисованный мотоцикл. То тут, то там можно наткнуться на дюжину разного состояния велосипедов и мопедов, книги и документы, ставшие игрушками ветру, раскрытые чемоданы, одежда из которых разбросана по всей опушке, будто люди, что пришли сюда, долго и щепетильно готовились, а, наконец, добравшись, осознали, что в новом мире им это больше не понадобится. А может, это цена, которую надо заплатить за то, чтобы войти, — отречься от материального, мирского, забыть себя и своё прошлое. Тем не менее, не многим удаётся найти Лес — на то он и затерянный. 

Джисон всегда был уверен: это место стоит всех лет, которые он потратил на его поиски. 

— Опять не сходится, — удручённо роняет он, вытягивая затёкшие конечности за столом.

— Снова ты пытаешься угнаться за сказкой? — раздаётся где-то рядом, но успешно игнорируется, как и миллионы раз до этого. — Джисон, ты же знаешь, что это просто легенды. Может, пора переключиться на что-то более реальное?

— Послушай, ты же знаешь, сколько я уже бьюсь над этим. Что, предлагаешь взять и бросить? Забыть всё, что я уже смог отыскать непосильным трудом. Выкинуть все наработки и жить дальше? Жить дальше, ха? Будто это так легко, будто мне есть, ради чего?

В последнее время Джисон ходит весь как на иголках. Какое-то внутреннее бушующее чувство заставляет его нервничать каждую секунду, так что достаётся даже его лучшему другу — Феликсу. Они познакомились ещё в школе, когда учительница привела нового веснушчатого ребёнка и велела ему садиться с Джисоном. Подружились они не сразу: их отношениям суждено было пройти огонь, воду и медные трубы, чтобы стать тем, что они представляет собой сейчас. Их парочка всегда была не разлей вода. А ведь сначала их действительно приходилось разнимать, а родителям виновато улыбаться друг другу, пытаясь справится со взаимным желанием двух хулиганов отвесить друг другу тумаков. Сидеть вместе, кстати, так и пришлось до выпуска. Наверное, так и успокоились. Взаимные задирки уже к восьмому классу переросли во взаимное сотрудничество, а неприязнь — в крепкую дружбу. Ходили теперь поколоченные не друг другом, а другими. Справедливости ради, их обидчикам никогда не доставалось меньше, чем им самим. Вместе устраивали учителям засады, вместе проучали детвору из соседней школы, вместе впервые влюбились в одну девчонку. Один мозг и одно сердце на двоих — так и живут до сих пор. Тоже вместе на съёмной квартире, не без помощи родителей, конечно. Феликс поступил на психолога, Джисон же пошёл на историка. Выбор этих двоих поверг в шок всех школьных учителей и одноклассников, но парни твёрдо стояли на своём и поддерживали друг друга, потому что о своих мечтах и надеждах — никому, только наедине.

— Ликс, прости, — стыдливо протягивает Джисон через некоторое время. — Я не понимаю, что со мной происходит в последнее время. Совсем шарики за ролики заходят.

— Да всё в порядке. Я не обижался, белка, — смешливо отзывается в ответ лучший друг. — Хочешь поговорить об этом? — берёт блокнотик с ручкой со стола и поворачивается к Джисону, заигрывая бровями. — Итак, уважаемый клиент, на что пожалуетесь?

— Дурак! — толчок в плечо и смех.

— Вот ты и повеселел. 

Феликс чувствовал, когда стоит быть серьёзным. Джисон же знал, что в любой момент может рассчитывать на первого, как и наоборот. В их отношениях было принято не лезть туда, куда нет входа, соблюдая границы дозволенного, — так они уважали друг друга. "Захочешь поговорить — приходи" — такие слова служили удобрением их дружбе. И ведь они приходили, находя поддержку, понимание и заботу в обществе друг друга. 

— Не хочешь сходить проветриться? — спрашивает усеянный веснушками светловолосый парень.

— Слушай, мы уже сходили в прошлую субботу в тот бар. Потом реально весь день "проветривались", — старший (на один день!) рисует в воздухе кавычки, намекая на не самое удачное похмелье.

— Да чё ты бубнишь, Сони? Середина семестра — самое время потусить чуть-чуть. Ну давай, — протягивает друг, строя милую рожицу, и, получив утвердительный ответ, вновь весело вскрикивает: — Ура! Идём бухать с пацанами! Пойду писать остальным.

Джисон устало выдыхает: Феликс бывает невероятно шумным, но именно сейчас он благодарен другу. Он и правда уже засиделся над ксерокопиями древнего фолианта. Какая это уже по счёту книга? Джисону трудно сказать, и вряд ли он вообще замечает какой-либо счётчик, поглощая всё больше и больше информации в поисках Леса — безрезультатно. Он не помнит, когда начал воспринимать мамины сказки серьёзно, не помнит, когда это повлияло на выбор его жизненного пути, не помнит, когда с него начал сбиваться. Темноволосый надеялся, что в университете сможет пользоваться государственными архивами, прикрываясь научной деятельностью, что там обязательно будет что-то полезное, и он совсем скоро найдёт Его. Но этого не происходило. И вот сейчас Джисону всё чаще кажется, что он действительно помешанный. Парня не покидает навязчивый образ сошедшего с ума старика, который доживает свои последние дни, поглощаемый иллюзиями бредового сознания, — такой он видит для себя исход. С каждым днём реальность достижения его цели размывается, а апатия и уныние запускают свои острые когти слишком глубоко, и на верхушке всего этого, как венец, гнетёт разочарование от своей беспомощности.

— Можно я возьму твою рубашку? — прерывает размышления суетящийся Феликс, распахивая шкаф старшего. — Ты чего расселся? Так пойдёшь?

— Вау, а с каких пор мы спрашиваем разрешения, чтобы пиздить мои вещи? 

— Молчи, белка. Так можно взять?

— …….

— Господи, Джисон, ну не буквально же молчи! — бесится Феликс.

— Да можно. Подкинь мне заодно ту толстовку, — жестом показывает на шкаф второй и собирается встать.

— Мог бы чего и поприличнее надеть, мы же в клуб собираемся.

— Самую красивую рубашку я бескорыстно одолжил секунду назад тебе, любовь моя.

— О, вы так щедры, милорд. А если серьёзно, Джисон, не думаешь поискать себе кого-нибудь? Так всю жизнь над книгами своими проведёшь, а они не убегут, как убегает твоя молодость сейчас.

— Что за излишнее внимание к моей личной жизни? На меня-то свои страдания о поисках любви не проецируй.

— Всё, белка, не хочешь — как хочешь, отстаю, собирайся давай.

В клубе было многолюдно и шумно. Джисон слепо следовал за Феликсом, который уверенно шагал к уже показавшемуся столику с их общими друзьями. Поприветствовав каждого и перекинувшись парой слов, парни снова направились вглубь двигающихся и извивающихся тел к бару, вокруг которого и располагался танцпол. "Совсем нелогично", — подумал Джисон, оценивая интерьер. 

— Два вторых сета за третий столик, пожалуйста, красавчик, — обольстительно улыбается Феликс. 

Джисон прослеживает его взгляд: за баром стоит привлекательный парень, ниже их двоих, но всё компенсируется внушительными бицепсами, которые он даже не пытается скрывать за обтягивающей чёрной футболкой, и вряд ли комплимент заставил бы его опешить — и не такого за рабочую ночь наслушаешься, но заинтересоваться заставляет точно. 

— Я Феликс, кстати.

Джисон понимает, что этих двоих стоит оставить, и возвращается к ребятам, надеясь, что профессионализм бармена не треснет под чарами его друга, и он получит свой сет настоек. Через пять минут ему всё-таки приносит заказ милая официантка. Друзья наперебой рассказывают, что происходило у них в жизни за последние недели, позже подтягивается и Феликс, явно удовлетворённо запихивая салфетку с номером телефона в карман джинсов. Громко играют популярные биты, голова становится всё легче и легче от выпитого алкоголя, и Джисон уже не помнит, как оказался среди танцующих людей. Где-то рядом покачивается светловолосая голова друга, сплетаясь с другой головой пониже. "А, эти уже целуются, понял", — радуется Джисон за своего соседа. Рядом замечает ещё нескольких друзей, поддавшихся танцам. Парню хорошо. Хорошо вот так сливаться с телами людей, становиться одним потоком рук и ног, будто океаном во время бушующего шторма или гладью озера, разрезаемой крупными каплями во время ливня. 

— Джисон… — может, показалось.

— Джисон! — слышится уже настойчивее. 

Голос заставляет парня моментально отрезветь, пелена опьянения сходит, и он оглядывается. Вокруг будто бы всё застыло, Джисон приподнимает руку перед собой, касаясь пылинок, повисших в воздухе, видит людей, остановившихся в движении, коктейль, зависший на полпути из шейкера в бокал, даже музыка прекратилась, будто бы парень оказался внутри фотографии. Он не прекращает оглядываться, не понимая, что происходит. Вдруг по правое плечо от него что-то движется. Парень улавливает только силуэт незнакомца, который успевает скрыться за дверью аварийного выхода, как вдруг мир снова приходит в движение, ошарашивая потерянного Джисона громкой музыкой и ослепительной иллюминацией, люди, минуту назад бывшие с ним одним организмом, продолжают танцевать, теперь больно задевая локтями и наступая на ноги. 

Кое-как выбравшись с танцпола, парень переводит дыхание. Все выглядят так, будто ничего не произошло, что заставляет захотеть нервно усмехнуться: "Совсем кукуха поехала", — думает он. Джисон переводит взгляд на ту самую дверь, за которой опять метнулась макушка, будто испугавшись быть замеченной. Парень ещё раз делает глубокий вдох, шумно выдыхает и направляется в сторону, где его, очевидно, кто-то ждёт. 

Подходя к двери, Джисон оглядывается по сторонам, высматривая в толпе своих друзей, и сталкивается с тёплым взглядом Феликса. Тот почему-то внимательно следит за ним, подбадривающе улыбаясь. Вероятно, решил, что Джисон кого-то заприметил, вот и пускает свои подбадривающие волны, впрочем, это работает: становится не так страшно, потому что его лучший друг знает, куда он идёт, и если что подстрахует, как и всегда. Джисон уверенно дергает за ручку, сталкиваясь с неподъемной массой железа, из которого сделана дверь, наконец, она поддаётся, и он проскальзывает наружу.

Первое, что ошарашивает и сбивает с толку вместе с потоком свежего воздуха, — красное небо. Второе — отсутствие каких-либо индустриальных признаков города, которые он ожидал увидеть, выходя из клуба. Джисон оказывается на широкой опушке, окружённой со всех сторон лесом. Сзади совершенно одиноко стояла массивная дверь клуба с наклейкой "Только для персонала". Ощущение нереальности накрывает с головой, шестерёнки пытаются работать на то, чтобы признать, что происходящее не вымысел его измученного сознания.

— Я нашёл Тебя, — с трепетом вырвается у парня.

— Нашел, ха?

Джисон испуганно оборачивается на голос, встречаясь с большими карими глазами незнакомца, который смотрит на него сверху вниз с некой насмешкой.

— Думаешь, нашёл Его, потому что сам этого захотел?

— Кто ты? — Джисон почти удивляется. — Проводник, хранитель, нимфа, эльф?

— Нимфа, эльф? Ха-ха, Сони, ты прочитал слишком много сказок, я же просил Ликси за тобой приглядывать и не позволять засорять себе мозг вашими человеческими вымыслами, — закатывает глаза незнакомец, складывая руки крест-накрест, осматривая Джисона, который с каждым новым словом всё сильнее округляет свои и без того круглые глаза.

— Ликси? Откуда?.. Кто ты? — ситуация, мягко говоря, начинает пугать парня, отчего он чуть заметно пятится обратно к двери.

— Минхо, — говорит незнакомец, приподнимая руки открытыми ладонями к Джисону, и добавляет: — Меня зовут Минхо. Ты правильно догадался, я хранитель Леса, — видя, что его собеседник не пытается в страхе убежать обратно, он продолжает: — Вообще, проводник Ликси. Завидую ему, он может жить с людьми. Ему не надо торчать здесь постоянно, а тут немного одиноко одному…

— А как же люди, которые находили Лес до меня? — перебивает Джисон, почувствовав, что ему ничего не угрожает, но тут же осекается, замечая погрустневший взгляд: — Прости, что перебил, я просто посвятил всю жизнь, чтобы найти это место и…

— Я знаю, белка, — прерывают теперь его и будто сразу отвечают на немой вопрос: — Феликс хитрая лисица. Не хочешь пройтись? Раз уж ты здесь?

— Конечно! — чересчур радостно соглашается Джисон, вызывая улыбку в миндальных глазах напротив.

Минхо разворачивается и ступает на усеянную мелкими цветами тропу, которую Джисон точно не замечал ранее и мог поклясться, что её тут и не было. Только сейчас парню удаётся рассмотреть своего нового знакомого, хотя бы со спины: перед ним грациозно и отчасти манерно, как кот, идёт парень не сильно выше него самого, волосы тёмно-рыжие, одет он, на удивление, как обычный человек, то есть в свободные спортивки и толстовку, мешковатые вещи не позволяли оценить телосложение парня, а вот на ногах — ничего. Джисон отмечает, что Минхо не оставляет следов на тропе, не приминает ни одного цветочка, и грустнеет, взглянув на результат своих шагов за спиной.

— Не переживай, они восстановятся, — произносит хранитель, не оборачиваясь.

— Ты мысли читаешь?

— Я чувствую всё, что происходит с этим Лесом и его обитателями. И даже с гостями.

— С гостями? То есть мне нельзя остаться?

По отсутствию ответа Джисон понимает, что сморозил что-то глупое, поэтому решает просто молча продолжить наблюдать. Лес мало чем отличается от привычной ему совокупности деревьев. Самое необычное, что вызывает удивление и даже страх, — это небо, на котором солнце и луна соединяются друг с другом одной из своих сторон. Кроны деревьев действительно переливаются разными красками, как восхищённо замечает про себя Джисон. В поле зрения попадает велосипедная рама, торчащая наполовину из земли и покрытая травой, будто корни дерева, выглядывающие на поверхность. Приближаясь к границе Леса, по обе стороны тропы показывается всё больше кустарниковых растений и цветов, ранее не виданных Джисоном. Любопытство съедает изнутри.

— Что это за растение? — указывает Джисон на куст, ветви которого закручены в спирали, будто пучок пружин, а с концов свисают красные каплевидные кристаллы.

— Коммеморатикус. Растение памяти, они прорастают из вещей, что оставляют люди, входящие в Лес. Такова плата — дать жизнь этому растению, оставив свои воспоминания, — ответ удовлетворяет темноволосого, и тот молча кивает.

Они подходят к сплошной стене Леса. Темноволосый парень выходит из-за спины второго и становится сбоку, в ожидании следующих действий своего нового знакомого. Минхо прислоняется ладонью к одной из сосен, и дерево начинает потрескивать, вытягивая свои ветки к парню, задевая щёку листвой, будто радостно приветствует. По улыбающемуся лицу Минхо проходит луч света. Джисон теряет себя, наблюдая за картиной, разворачивающейся перед ним. У него не было возможности рассмотреть лицо хранителя во время первого их разговора: всё сознание было нацелено на обработку новой информации и попытки не шлёпнуться в обморок от воодушевления и страха одновременно, поэтому сейчас он с упоением смотрит на Минхо, не в силах поверить, что такой красоты люди существуют.

— Все хранители такие красивые? — сам не замечает, как роняет эти слова.

Минхо растерянно смотрит на гостя, хлопая глазами. Уши начинают краснеть, и он от волнения начинает поправлять волосы, чтобы скрыть своё смущение. 

— Я не знаю, я ничего не слышал про остальных.

— Ты действительно живёшь тут один?

Парень затихает, понурив голову, и еле слышно отвечает:

— Да, поэтому и ждал тебя.

Тем временем стволы деревьев раздвинулись, открывая перед парнями лесную тропу, с которой от неожиданности в страхе спрыгивает заяц и уносится куда-то в глубь. Лес настороженно затихает в присутствии чужака, и, пока Минхо уверенно не входит, не отзывается своей легендарной мелодией. Джисон не понимает, что он чувствует: с одной стороны, вот она, его мечта сбылась, цель жизни достигнута, он должен быть рад, с другой стороны, его не покидает ощущение, что что-то не так с этим миром, и больше всего его интересует, как связаны Минхо и Лес с его лучшим другом, и другом ли.

Удивительно, но последнее, что парень ожидает увидеть внутри, — обезьян на лианах. Джисону всегда представлялось, что Лес минимум смешанный, но совершенно не тропический, но, видимо, земные законы на него не действуют. Пробегающие мимо животные приветствующе кивают, замечая Минхо, и он отвечает им тем же. Оборачиваясь, Джисон примечает, что за ними увязался хвостик — тот самый, а может, уже другой, парень не мог с такой лёгкостью отличить, заяц, который трусливо принюхивается к незнакомцу, прыгая по пятам. Так, наблюдая за обителями Леса, они подходят к огромному старому дубу. Джисон и вообразить не мог, что в мире может существовать такое большое дерево, да, ему уже пора переставать удивляться чудесам этого места. Ствол этого дуба настолько гигантский, что его не смогли бы обхватить и десятеро. Проследив за корнями, Джисон отмечает, что встречал подобные на протяжении всего пути по Лесу, а значит, этот дуб — Его сердце. И опять же, выводы парня подтверждаются, когда он поднимает голову и видит, что крона дуба сплетается с остальными деревьями, представляя собой единую экосистему.

Минхо ловко открывает непонятно откуда взявшуюся дверь и проходит внутрь дерева, оборачиваясь на Джисона в ожидании. Тот стоит, разглядывая открывшиеся внутренности ствола: как оказалось, внутри дерево представляет собой вполне себе обжитый дом. За спиной Минхо открывается вид на маленькую уютную круглую комнату, озарённую тёплым оранжевым светом. Парень ещё немного тушуется и проходит за хранителем. За спиной закрывается кора, будто никакого прохода и не было секунду назад. Внутри достаточно мило: виднеется камин, над которым висят сушёные травы и цветы, чуть правее от него стоит платяной шкаф и открытый стеллаж, заставленный книгами, корешки которых украшены неизвестными Джисону рунами, по другую сторону от камина — застеклённый стеллаж поменьше, полностью забитый разного размера колбами и банками с наклейками на них. Напротив камина — винтовая лестница. Посреди комнаты стоит миниатюрный диван с торшером, который и освещает пространство.

— Присаживайся, хочешь чего-нибудь выпить? Я недавно открыл изумительное сочетание трав, что-то вроде вашего чая.

— Да, пожалуйста. 

Джисон неуверенно садится, пока хранитель скрывается из вида, поднимаясь по лестнице. "Тут так уютно, — думает парень. — Так встречают всех нашедших Лес?".

— Не всех, ты особенный, — Джисон вздрагивает. — Не пугайся ты так. Я вроде не кусаюсь. Пока, — заливается Минхо. Темноволосый расслабляется, грея ладони о принесённую чашку с ароматным напитком, опьянённый смехом нового знакомого.

— Твой голос кажется таким знакомым. Это ты меня звал? — догадывается. — Я думал, ты не можешь покидать Лес, но я же видел тебя в клубе.

— Не могу, ты прав. Но везде есть исключения. Как, например, для тебя. Джисон, Лес послал за тобой проводника — Феликса. Только не надо надумывать. Твой друг узнал о своей роли не так давно, однако парень он способный, выполнял свою работу на все сто процентов и без нашего вмешательства. 

— И в чём заключалась его работа?

— Он должен был сохранять твоё желание и стремление найти Лес. Да, ты прав, другие люди находили Его и до тебя. Однако… — взгляд парня тускнеет, — Лес поглотил их.

— То есть Он убил этих людей?! — поражённо повышает голос Джисон.

— Тшш, Он может услышать и расстроится, что ты такого плохого мнения о Нём, — дует губы хранитель, тут же меняется в лице, добавляя: — Они знали, куда шли, — холоднокровно бросает он. — А ведь эти люди готовились: тащили с собой мешки и чемоданы с одеждой, кстати, мне пригодилась, — оглядывает свою толстовку Минхо, — собирали огромные аптечки, некоторые тащили с собой животных, другие приходили семьями. Думаешь, они собирались обратно?

— Они точно не хотели умирать.

— Что для тебя смерть, Сони? Смерть — это противоположность жизни, её абсолютное отсутствие. Эти люди же всё ещё тут: они стали частью Леса. Одни плещутся ручьём, другие, как мечтали, парят в небесах, был, кстати, тот ещё кадр — выбрал стать камнем. Бедняга, совсем его людская жизнь замучила. 

— Ну а как же дети? Дети тоже могли выбирать? Они же не пожили ещё!

— Тише ты. Ребёнок тут был лишь один. Лес не мог забрать его, поэтому его послали обратно. Такой милый малыш был: весь усеянный веснушками. Догадываешься, кто?

— Феликс?..

— Да, Джисон. Я подыскал ему замечательную новую семью, которая могла обеспечить ему выбор и возможности. А когда Лес определился, мы подсуетились о вашей встрече.

Джисон пытается переварить сказанное, отпивая из чашки и переключая сознание на яркие вспышки огня в камине. В голове парня проносится вся его жизнь, он думает о том, сколько усилий он приложил, чтобы найти место, в котором находится. Думает, почему так долго и упорно бился о закрытые двери, а сейчас, буквально пролетев сквозь все преграды, он чувствует такое разочарование. Он не замечает, как голова наполняется свинцом и глаза закрываются, погружая его в сон. 

Минхо всё это время сидит поодаль и старается не тревожить младшего, понимая, что тому нужно время на обработку информации. Из прострации его вырывает чашка, покатившаяся по полу с характерным звоном о деревянную поверхность. Минхо с улыбкой смотрит на заснувшего парня. У него давно не было возможности посидеть с кем-то себе подобным, хоть он и был когда-то человеком: вот так разговаривать и наблюдать за реакцией собеседника. Минхо думает, что парень и правда похож на белку, как ему рассказывал Феликс, со своими пухлыми щеками и круглыми глазами, и маленький он точно как лесной зверёк. На секунду его рука тянется к чужой голове, чтобы погладить, но он тут же осекается, находя своё поведение неуместным.

Вместо этого он аккуратно встаёт и поднимает чашку, ставя её на камин — занесёт потом, сейчас ему надо разобраться, как отнести Джисона в кровать. Да, хранитель тоже спит. Ему нужно меньше времени, чем людям, чтобы восстановить свои силы, — хватит одного-двух часов, но они необходимы, чтобы связь с Лесом не ослабевала и ничего не выходило из-под контроля. Минхо подхватывает Джисона, закидывая сначала его руки к себе на плечи, а потом хватает под бёдрами, когда погрузившийся в уже достаточно глубокий сон парень, даже не замечая каких-либо изменений, устраивает свою голову на плече хранителя, тот теряется от такого контакта со своим телом. "Как же я скучал хотя бы по объятиям", — грустно думает рыжеволосый, пока задувает свечу в торшере, а потом поднимается по лестнице.

***

Джисон просыпается от пения птиц. Сладко потягивается, отгоняя остатки очень странного сна, и горько усмехается про себя: пора прекращать так напиваться. Взгляд парня фокусируется, и он подскакивает на кровати, притягивая к себе все конечности. С лестницы свешивается чья-то голова:

— О, проснулся! Давай-давай, поднимайся, я уже приготовил тебе завтрак. Вроде читал, чем вы, люди, сейчас питаетесь. Надеюсь, не отравишься, заранее прошу прощения, — макушка исчезает.

Джисон в шоке осматривается: это был не сон. Он пытается вспомнить, откуда в комнате взялась большая кровать, но замечает, что винтовая лестница, с которой только что свисала голова, ведёт не только наверх, но и вниз. Значит, он на втором этаже. Здесь мало мебели — лишь кровать, сундук в её ногах и камин, который соединяет все этажи, как понимает парень. Он старается не думать, где спал сам Минхо. 

— Джисон, ну ты скоро? — раздаётся сверху.

Окликнутый парень решает не заставлять себя ждать и спешно встаёт, расправляя одеяло и подушку за собой, хотя бы ради приличия. Он поднимается по винтовой лестнице, крепко держась за тонкие перила и стараясь не смотреть на ступени — высота всегда его пугала. 

— Доброе утро, соня-Сони.

— Доброе…

— Садись-садись, — указывает Минхо напротив себя за деревянный стол. — Я приготовил овсяную кашу с черникой, — довольный как кот, расплывается он в улыбке, складывая руки у рта в ожидании второго. 

Джисон с опаской смотрит на деревянную пиалу с серой кашей, по которой растекается фиолетовый сок от свежесобранной черники. Оценив вполне себе съедобный внешний вид блюда, парень пожимает плечами и принимается за трапезу. На удивление, совсем неплохо для того, кто давно позабыл о человеческой еде. Джисон уминает всё за обе щёки, пережёвывая и смотря на Минхо, что всё так же участливо следит за реакцией первого.

— Ты такая белка! Вкусно хоть?

— Фкуфно, — буркает Джисон: все считают своей обязанностью сравнить его с этим маленьким зверьком, особенно, когда он ест, и, чем чаще это происходит, тем более неуверенно он себя чувствует.

— Обиделся что ли? Вчера тебя это не трогало. Если тебе неприятно, ты скажи. Но ничего не могу с собой поделать, ты такой милый, — тыкает его в щёку Минхо.

Джисон не уловил того момента, когда они стали такими близкими друзьями, но решает притвориться, что этот момент уже произошёл. Так что никак не реагирует на действия старшего.

— И что теперь? — задаёт Джисон очевидный вопрос, отправляя очередную ложку в рот.

— Я хочу тебе кое-что показать. Пойдём сегодня вместе.

— Куда?

— Всё увидишь.

Джисону ничего не остаётся, не будет же он пререкаться с хозяином дома, да и не хочется. За завтраком Минхо интересуется, какие ещё блюда готовят нынче люди, и Джисон рассказывает про свою любимую еду: куриный суп и бургеры. Слово за слово темноволосый узнаёт, что хранитель давно не готовит: питается орехами и ягодами — так удобнее. Минхо в итоге всё-таки пробует ложку каши, отмечая приятные ощущения постукиваниями ладонями по поверхности стола.

Закончив, они собираются спускаться. Джисон стопорится перед лестницей, не в силах взглянуть на два пролёта вниз. 

— Ты чего? Высоты боишься?

— Угу, — стыдливо кивает тот. Минхо подходит и ободряюще улыбается.

— Я тоже.

— Но ты тут живёшь, — не понимает Джисон, звучит как-то неубедительно.

— Да что ты. Я дошёл до третьего этажа только на восьмую декаду. Сначала жил внизу, спал на том маленьком диване, очень неудобно, кстати. Привыкал к каждой ступеньке по очереди. Хотел забить даже эти расстояния между ними, но дуб отрицательно отнёсся к этой идее. Ишь, какой капризный, как будто есть разница, как выглядит лестница! — повышает голос он явно не на Джисона. — Давай, запрыгивай на меня, я тебя снесу.

— Что? Нет, ты же можешь упасть.

— А как, по-твоему, я тебя заносил?

Реплика Минхо заставляет уши Джисона покраснеть. Он соглашается и подходит к хранителю, планируя запрыгнуть на спину, как его руки закидывают на плечи и перехватывают под ногами, заставляя смущённо отвернуться из-за чрезмерной близости к чужому лицу. Джисон утыкается в свою руку и закрывает глаза, чтобы уж точно не бояться. Пока он висит как коала вокруг чужого тела, отмечает, что Минхо хорошо слажен, Джисон даже завидует, чувствуя крепкие мышцы под толстовкой. До него доносится аромат хранителя. От того пахнет сандалом и амброй, хвоей и костром, свежестью и цветами. Тепло, и как будто пахнет домом. Джисон забывается.

Предавшись минутным грёзам, парень не сразу замечает, что снижение высоты закончилось и они уже стоят, а, когда до него доходит, неловко и резко соскакивает с чужих рук. 

— Спасибо, — смущённо улыбается Джисон, однако не один он испытывает сконфуженность: уши Минхо тоже покраснели, и тот часто моргает. 

Парни выходят из дуба. В Лесу по прежнему не определить, день сейчас или ночь, птицы вовсю заводят свои песни, бегают олени, поодаль вальяжно вышагивает пума. Жизнь течёт, будто смирившись с появлением нового элемента в системе. Минхо ведёт Джисона, как кажется второму, в сторону, совершенно противоположную от той, с которой они пришли. Джисон выдыхает с облегчением: он может задержаться с хранителем подольше. Конечно, парня интересует информация, которую он может получить, а не сам Минхо, совершенно точно — так убеждает он себя.

За дубом троп нет — приходится смотреть под ноги. Джисон норовит пару раз запнуться о торчащие корни, однако его быстро возвращают в вертикальное положение чужие сильные руки, причитая, чтобы они шли гуськом и тот держался за его толстовку, раз у младшего такие проблемы с координацией. Ситуация забавляет обоих, и они теряют ту последнюю напускную серьёзность, которую оба пытались поддерживать, будучи новыми знакомыми. 

Минхо показывает, как ловко можно взбираться по лианам на деревья, и гогочет, когда Джисон срывается и летит вниз, больно ударяясь пятой точкой, на что второй показушно обижается и уходит дальше, зная, что Минхо всё равно проследит за тем, чтобы он не заблудился. Парни перебегают от одного куста земляники к другому, соревнуясь, кто больше съест. Продолжая веселиться они доходят до ручья, хранитель закатывает штанины, жестами намекая повторять, а потом заходит в него, дожидаясь второго. Вода ледяная. Джисон шипит и перепрыгивает с ноги на ногу. 

— Стой спокойно.

— Да холодно же! Как ты терпишь это?

— Поверь мне, стой спокойно.

Джисон с трудом прекращает движение и с удивлением отмечает, что уже через несколько минут ноги привыкают к температуре воды. 

— Пошли, там где-то сверху по течению его завалило: поток слишком слабый.

— А мы по берегу идти не можем?

— А зачем? Так веселей, — бросает Минхо слова вместе с ногой, что взметается вверх, забрызгивая Джисона.

— Ну держись, — раздаётся в ответ — и вот уже всё лесное пространство наполняется криками, всплесками воды и смехом.

Вдоволь наигравшись, они всё-таки выходят из ручья. Мокрые волосы липнут к лицу, и вода стекает с одежды. Минхо будто и не замечает этого, продолжая подниматься вдоль течения. Джисон спешно пытается угнаться за ним, попутно выжимая края толстовки и убирая волосы назад. Не обращая внимания на то, куда он идёт, занятый своими действиями, он неожиданно врезается в хранителя. Минхо стоит, притихнув.

— Как я и думал, — Джисон прослеживает за взглядом парня: поваленное дерево мешает потоку. — Давай, помоги мне вытолкнуть его, — продолжает хранитель, снова ступая в воду и оказываясь на другом берегу. 

Они берутся за два края ствола и вытаскивают его на берег, что со стороны Джисона. Дерево выглядит слишком покорёженным и будто бы больным: кора пожелтела и потрескалась, пара веток отлетели, пока парни совершали эту незатейливую махинацию по освобождению ручья, и утекли вместе с потоком. Минхо грустно провожает их взглядом. Такое чувство, что каждый листик и кустик — часть самого Минхо, поэтому каждую такую потерю он принимает близко к сердцу.

— Тебе больно? — задаёт вопрос Джисон, улавливая упадшие настроения старшего. 

— Нет, Сони, — смягчается взгляд хранителя. — Просто обидно. Обидно, что Он даже не пытается.

— О чём ты?

— Время Леса заканчивается.

— Он умирает?

— Ну почти, — произносит старший и продолжает, замечая заинтересованность в лице собеседника: — Лес когда-то действительно был живым. В те времена и появились легенды о Нём: тогда Он не забирал людей и действительно помогал им найти себя. Люди возвращались в свой мир и рассказывали другим — так и распространялась молва. Некоторые приходили обратно снова и снова, оставляя в Лесу следы своего пребывания: маленькие хижины и стоянки — и это помогало Ему жить. Люди ведь часть природы, Джисон. Но, когда они начали относиться к Лесу как к должному, как привыкли относиться к окружающему их миру, и стали приносить Ему вред, тогда Лес обозлился на человечество. С тех пор люди уже не могли выйти отсюда. Технически, они всё ещё приходили и всё ещё жили тут, но они словно проживали не свою роль в Нём. Так Лес погиб. И так тут появился я. Я был последним человеком.

Вдруг порыв сильного ветра поднимает ветки и сухие листья с земли и закручивается в спираль, окружая парней. Камушки и сучки больно режут по лицу и рукам, а ещё мокрая одежда холодит тело, вызывая внутреннюю дрожь. Минхо жестами показывает прикрыть лицо предплечьем, а сам находит другую руку Джисона, который в свою очередь крепко переплетает их пальцы, боясь, что потеряет хранителя из виду.

— Что, правда режет слух? — поднимает голос Минхо. — Не надо тут вот этого вот твоего всего. Заканчивай вести себя как капризный ребёнок! Он должен знать, зачем ты выбрал его! — ничего не происходит. — Я сказал: хватит! — рявкает хранитель. 

Джисон впервые видит, каким злым может быть старший, и это заставляет его нервно съёжиться. Ветер, тем не менее, прекращается, и всё возвращается на круги своя, как будто ничего и не было. Минхо всё ещё грозно смотрит в одну точку, не замечая, что с силой сжимает чужую ладонь, и опоминается, только когда Джисон пытается её вырвать из цепкой хватки, попутно шипя.

— Прости, пожалуйста, прости, я не хотел причинять тебе боль. 

— Ерунда. Что это было?

Минхо игнорирует вопрос, замечая кровь на скуле парня. Его взгляд тут же наполняется переживанием и, вероятно, заботой — так можно это охарактеризовать.

— У тебя порез, — констатирует. — Вот тут, — он прикладывает ладонь к чужой щеке, чтобы ближе рассмотреть. — Давай вернёмся домой: у меня там есть, чем её обработать, а пока, — тянется он за какой-то травой и, смочив в ручье, прикладывает к ране, — вот, на первое время. 

— Подорожник?

— Здесь нет дорог, — непонимающе хлопает глазами хранитель, а Джисон заливается смехом, расценивая это как шутку.

Обратно идут они молча: Минхо винит себя, что так вышло, Джисон повторяет, что всё в порядке, ободряюще улыбаясь и похлопывая нового друга по плечу. У младшего есть время подумать и обработать новую информацию, чем он и занимается. У него ещё много вопросов, но он ощущает спокойствие, потому что знает, что сможет найти ответы на все — надо лишь подождать и позволить Минхо самому выбирать, сколько и когда рассказывать. Пока ясно одно: у Джисона есть какое-то предназначение тут.

Добравшись до дуба, Минхо спешно залетает на второй этаж, тут же возвращаясь, и протягивает Джисону какой-то плед, а также вручает женское платье-ночнушку, которое выглядит так, будто ему не меньше ста лет. Джисон смотрит скептически.

— Ты весь дрожишь, вот, переоденься, пока я буду готовить мазь. Что такое? Размер вроде подходящий, тебе в принципе любой подойдёт: ты же крохотный. 

— Да нет, мы просто такое не носим…

— Ну прости, у меня ничего больше нет, — хмыкает Хо. — Как закончишь, поднимайся на третий, ой, — осекается он, — сможешь? Или тут тебя подождать?

— Смогу, — быстро отвечает Джисон, прикидывая в голове вариант, при котором Минхо будет находиться в комнате, пока он переодевается, и сразу старается избавиться от этой мысли. — Я же как-то поднялся на завтрак.

Сменив одежду и перекрикнувшись с уже ушедшим хранителем, куда кинуть мокрую одежду, Джисон укутывается в плед. Он не знает, что делать с обувью, поэтому просто кидает кеды к горке своих вещей, туда же летят носки. Холодно. Он немного проходится по комнате, чтобы ноги перестали быть такими влажными — не хватало ему ещё полететь с лестницы. Подвязав концы пледа за шеей, он принимается на четвереньках карабкаться по ступеням. Когда у тебя четыре точки опоры — не так страшно. Наконец, он добирается таким образом до третьего этажа, заползая сначала руками, а потом подтягивая и ноги. Чуть переводит дыхание и поднимается, встречаясь взглядом с Минхо, что всё это время за ним наблюдал.

— Чего, смешно тебе? Сам такой же.

— Ты милый, — смущает хранитель Джисона, и тот тут же спешит перевести тему:

— Так где твоя мазь?

— Вот, почти готово. Идём.

Джисон ступает босыми ногами к Минхо, напоминая себе попросить какие-нибудь носки, если, конечно, у того они имеются. Старший берёт его лицо в руку, как тогда в лесу, внимательно и заботливо осматривает ранку, прикладывая к ней мокрую тряпку — сначала нужно промыть. Джисон почти не ощущает действий Минхо, настолько они лёгкие и аккуратные. Со щекой соприкасается какая-то кашица, мало похожая на привычные ему мази, ударяя травяным запахом прямо в нос, отчего парень громко чихает и вытирает сопли. 

— Вот я дурак, подожди, сейчас принесу тебе носки. Прости, Сони, из-за меня ты заболел.

— Не извиняйся, Хо, — впервые называет так и смотрит на реакцию. — На мне всё заживает как на собаке, говорил же ещё на обратном пути, пока ты не унимался с этой царапиной, и болею я тоже недолго — посплю и всё как рукой снимет.

— Какой рукой?

— Не знаю, так просто говорят.

Минхо кивает и всё-таки спускается вниз за носками. В ожидании Джисон рассматривает комнату во второй раз. Она самая маленькая из всех, и явно последняя, судя по тому, что лестница здесь и заканчивается. Хотя можно ожидать чего угодно. Комнатку скорее можно назвать кухней, так как камин тут намного больше и видно, что приспособлен он под готовку: внутри висит огромный пустой чан. Повсюду приколочены полки, на них стоит кухонная утварь и банки с какими-то сушёными грибами и насекомыми, из других сосудов торчит как свежая, так и сушёная зелень и цветы. Джисон сравнивает это с мастерской ведьмы, забавляясь от своих мыслей, когда снизу показывается макушка Минхо. 

— Вот, еле нашёл, — протягивает два зелёных носка с оранжевыми котами, — в каком-то чемодане откопал, не знаю, зачем забрал, мне ж не нужны, но милые, — неловко признаётся Минхо. Джисон охотно соглашается с данной оценкой, умалчивая, что самый милый здесь Минхо, а тот расслабляется, не чувствуя осуждения.

Подождав, пока Джисон наденет носки, хранитель раскрывает руки, явно намекая на повторение этого утра. Однако парень отказывается и спускается самостоятельно, правда, теперь в присядку, на пятой точке. Да, медленно, зато уверенно и без непонятного чувства внутри, что вызывает близость старшего.

— Ложись, больнуша, — произносит старший. — Грейся, а я пока приготовлю тебе чего-нибудь. Есть пожелания?

— Хм, наверное, чая будет достаточно. Кстати, который сейчас час?

— Здесь нет времени, ты можешь спать, когда этого хочешь.

Минхо дожидается кивка младшего и уходит наверх. А Джисон тем временем поправляет подушки и ложится, кутаясь в одеяло. Заняться нечем, думать не хочется, потому что вопросов всё ещё слишком много, а мягкость постели как назло убаюкивает. Джисон не хочет засыпать, зная, что ради него стараются в данную секунду, ему кажется, будет невежливо встретить старания старшего, не находясь в сознании. Поэтому он упорно старается держать глаза открытыми, фокусируясь то на одном предмете интерьера, то на другом. С третьего этажа пахнет не только травами, но и чем-то съестным — очень аппетитно и отдаётся урчанием в животе. 

Через какое-то время слышатся шаги, и показывается Минхо, неся в руках поднос с дымящимися тарелками и чашками. Джисон подрывается помочь, но его заверяют, что справятся сами, так что парень неловко продолжает ждать. Минхо вручает Джисону поднос, чтобы самому сначала сесть напротив, и забирает обратно, ожидая когда младший тоже займёт удобное положение. На подносе две ложки и две глубокие деревянные тарелки, что заставляет темноволосого вскинуть брови в немом вопросе. Минхо отзывается, что ему понравилась утренняя каша и он хочет попробовать и это тоже. Разглядев внимательнее, Джисон определяет это как суп, что вызывает у него тёплую улыбку: мама всегда готовила ему куриный бульон во время болезни.

— Прости, я не могу достать тебе курицу, но я добавил грибов. Надеюсь, тебе понравится.

— Спасибо, — благодарно смотрит второй. — Спасибо, правда, за то, что заботишься обо мне.

Минхо отмахивается, мол, ерунда. Суп оказывается вкусным, и младшего это даже не удивляет, ему кажется, что хранитель на самом деле умеет делать всё. Тому, кстати, тоже нравится результат своего труда, и он рассказывает про книгу с рецептами, что нашёл несколько лет назад, но ничего не пробовал готовить оттуда, потому что не было нужды, да и времени: то тут, то там в последнее время всё больше и больше проблем, и каждый день наполнен постоянными заданиями. Говорит, что с Джисоном он отвлекается от вечного гнетущего состояния в душе, а младший этому очень рад, потому что ему самому очень комфортно в компании Минхо, и он боялся мысли, что один такой. 

Когда первое уже доедено, Джисону вручают чашку с каким-то настоем. Минхо собирает тарелки на поднос, ставит всё на пол и тоже берёт себе чашку, но поменьше. Джисон ощущает резкий запах. 

— Хочешь меня опять усыпить? Усмирить мою бдительность? — шутит он.

— Ну, возможно, — виновато отводит глаза хранитель. — Подумал, что корень имбиря и лимон помогут выздороветь, а мёд поможет восстановить силы, добавил ещё ромашки. Только вот я не усыплял тебя в прошлый раз: ты сам заснул! — обиженно говорит он, и Джисон хихикает, пряча улыбку в дымящейся чашке.

Пока они наслаждаются ароматным напитком, Минхо рассказывает совершенно разные истории про Лес и про свою жизнь в нём, переплетённые и не связанные между собой, забавные и трагичные. Рассказывает, как обрадовался, когда его нашёл, думал, заживёт теперь, как все, что возвращались, — абсолютно счастливым. Но Лес уже тогда был обозлённым, уже тогда ему оставались считанные часы. Минхо сам не понимает, повезло ему или нет, но, когда Лес умер, он сидел под этим самым дубом, в котором парни сейчас и находятся. Видимо, так его и задело. А Лес из-за него не смог умереть до конца. Так они и зависли между жизнью и смертью. Лес стал его тюрьмой, а сам Минхо — тюремным надзирателем. После этого в Лесу копилась затаённая злоба и нереализованные желания, отчего всё больше и больше болели животные и растения, создавая Минхо работу. 

— Зачем же тогда я? Я должен спасти Лес? Но как?

— Нет, Джисон, ему уже ничего не поможет, он бы мог и сам за собой следить, но он как избалованный подросток, который не получил, чего хотел, и теперь показательно себя разрушает. 

— Ничего не понимаю, — хмурится он. — Тогда причём тут я?

Минхо грустно и опасливо отводит взгляд, не решаясь смотреть на Джисона, и тому кажется, что он не видел человека, что выглядел бы более ранимо, словно загнанный в ловушку зверёк. Минхо действительно чувствует себя уязвимо, он боится, что, узнав правду, Джисон будет чувствовать себя обязанным или вообще отвернётся от него. А младший сам не понимает своего порыва, но развернувшаяся картина заставляет его найти руку хранителя и крепко переплести их пальцы, пытаясь заверить владельца, что он не собирается убегать, какой бы ни был ответ.

Минхо чувствует себя увереннее и продолжает:

— Лес хоть и не в восторге от того, что я спутал все его планы, но за эти годы мы, можно сказать, подружились — всё-таки мы чувствуем друг друга, да и я мог разговаривать только с ним всё это время… Он пообещал вернуть меня домой. 

— Значит, это не Лес ждал меня? — Джисон вспоминает, что уже слышал это, но тогда он решил не предавать этому значения, а тут вон оно как. Кажется, он должен ощущать разочарование, что у него нет непосредственной связи с Лесом, но эта мысль, наоборот, грела ему сердце: его ждали, его ждал Минхо. — И как же мне это сделать? — спрашивает он с вырвавшимся зевком.

— Я не знаю. Давай, поспи, эти разговоры тебя утомили.

Он кивает, и, словно по щелчку, действительно моментально погружается в сон, забывая про то, что до сих пор держит ладонь Минхо в своей.

***

Джисон просыпается, чувствуя себя совершенно здоровым, как и заверял. Рядом никого не оказывается, а парень и не надеялся, честно. Он прислушивается к звукам: Минхо что-то делает внизу, стараясь создавать минимум шума, аккуратно постукивают банки — видимо, что-то ищет. И видимо, удачно, потому что совсем скоро он уходит, и слышится соответствующий скрип закрывающейся коры дуба. Чувствует Джисон себя отдохнувшим сполна, чтобы ещё хоть секунду оставаться в кровати. Он встаёт и разминает конечности после крепкого сна, на нём всё ещё висит эта комичная ночнушка. "Чёрт", — вспоминает, что не развесил вещи, и, вероятно, они сейчас лежат стухшей кучей. Хочется просто принять душ, смыть с себя усталость и неразбериху, что происходит в его жизни. Он вспоминает свою квартиру — да, небольшую, да, кое-как поднимаемую по арендной плате, зато уютную и любимую. Феликс. Джисон не знает, сколько уже прошло времени с тех пор, как он вышел из бара, но он заметно соскучился по лучшему другу. Конечно, сначала его одолевали сомнения и чувство горечи из-за вскрывшейся лжи, но он быстро принял во внимание обстоятельства и не таил на друга обиду — у каждого есть свои секреты. Напротив, он очень хотел сейчас увидеть его и поговорить обо всём этом.

Джисон снова пытается спуститься тем же способом, присаживаясь на ступеньки. Минхо действительно нигде не было видно, как и мокрых вещей темноволосого — о них уже позаботились, и этот факт вызывает тёплое чувство внутри. Завывает ветер. Он осматривается в поисках, чем же можно заняться, потому что наверх подниматься он точно пока не планирует: ещё не отошёл от спуска. Джисон подходит к стеллажу с баночками, как он понимает, с готовыми лекарствами, читая незатейливые названия: "Для берёз", "Для пихт", "Для лисиц", "Болото", "Для панд".

— Стоп, болото? — раздаётся его бубнёж. 

Открывать и смотреть он не решается, опасаясь какого-нибудь неприятного запаха или нарушить герметичность, поэтому переходит к стеллажу с книгами, изучая корешки не только глазами, но и руками. Да, многие были написаны на неизвестных ему рунах, как и показалось ему сначала, но сейчас, подойдя ближе, он понимает, что это рукописные книги. Открыв одну из них, он находит зарисовки растений и пометки, которые не может прочитать, он догадывается, кто автор. Книга возвращается на место. В глаза бросаются знакомые буквы и он, наконец, может прочитать хоть одно слово: "Библия". Это заставляет его прыснуть: да, самая популярная книга в мире даже вышла за его пределы. Он понимает, что, вероятно, кто-то принёс её с собой, вот Минхо и подобрал. Издание очень старое и видно, что из тех времён, когда простые люди не могли позволить себе печатные книги. Интересно, как давно Минхо здесь?

Не найдя на полках больше ничего знакомого, Джисон удручённо бредёт с Библией в руках к дивану и зажигает торшер. Никогда бы не подумал, что будет опять читать эту книгу. Во втором семестре был курс религиоведения, читать Ветхий Завет заставили всех, не сказать, что было неинтересно, просто комичность всей этой картины его веселила: он в Лесу и читает про то, как Бог создавал мир. Он всегда был агностиком, просто в данных условиях в это действительно было трудно поверить. Джисон думает о жизни и о том, почему так настойчиво пытался от неё сбежать. 

С детства он слышал о другом мире. Мама рассказывала о нём так явно и реально, что он никогда не сомневался в истинности её слов. Она говорила, что в их семье были те, кто вернулся. Джисон не был забитым ребёнком, скорее угрюмой и колючей тучкой, что не желала ни с кем мириться. Он всегда был сам себе на уме и отличался глубокой любознательностью: с малых лет любимые истории жили на страницах энциклопедий, а позже они сменились разными научными подкастами и каналами. И, как обычно бывает, тихого и умного ребёнка мало принимали в обществе сверстников, хорошо, что постоять за себя сил хватало. Если бы не Феликс, возможно, так бы и не завёл друзей, но несмотря на это, удобряемое со всех сторон стремление к эскапизму так и укоренилось в сознании мыслью, что в том мире места ему нет. Появилась цель, а природное усердие и трудолюбие помогали идти к ней, не замечая ничего вокруг.

Джисон вдруг осознаёт, что гнался за идеей, хоть она и оказалась вполне себе материальной. Он вдруг осознаёт, что потратил жизнь на то, чтобы сбежать, вместо того, чтобы строить свой собственный мир. В горле чувствуется горечь разочарования от своей наивности и нежелания признавать правду. В уголках глаз собираются слёзы. Хочется пожалеть себя, но очень стыдно.

Слышится треск, и открывается дверь. Джисон спешит вытереть глаза рукой. Минхо выглядит взъерошенным, немного беспокойным.

— Что случилось?

— Ничего, история трогательная, — пытается оправдаться Джисон, поздно вспоминая, что держит в руках, отчего Минхо поднимает правую бровь, но всё же оставляет за вторым право не рассказывать.

— Лесу хуже, чем когда-либо. Небо раскалывается. 

Джисон становится серьёзным, ощущая наростающую панику в голосе старшего. 

— Что нужно делать?

— Я не знаю, Джисон, я честно не знаю. Но ты должен знать причину, по которой ты здесь. Думаю, самое время.

И Минхо рассказывает. Дав обещание хранителю, Лес действительно ищет пути его выполнения — и находит. В человеческом мире загорается сильное и яркое стремление — оно и принадлежит Джисону, будучи для него не просто мечтой, а целью и надеждой, оттого обладающее максимальной потенцией на исполнение. На деле именно такие стремления и не позволяют ему умереть окончательно, постоянно запуская круги жизни внутри, и Лес ставит точку: он стирает все письменные источники о себе и лишает людей возможности говорить о нём. Поэтому Джисон и не мог отыскать ничего: ни единой зацепки, как бы ни старался. 

— Твоё стремление и держит его, — заканчивает Минхо. — Разве что больше нет?..

— Я не знаю, Хо, я кое-что понял о себе. Кое-что неприятное, кое-что, что изменило моё отношение ко всему. И я сейчас не понимаю, что мне делать.

— Поделись со мной?

— Я не хочу уходить, — признаётся Джисон, — вот только не из-за Леса.

— Из-за чего?

Джисон тушуется, не до конца ещё уверенный в том, что чувствует, однако снаружи раздаётся гром такой силы, что оба невольно подскакивают ближе друг к другу. Время поджимает, создавая критический момент. Слишком быстро.

— Из-за тебя. Кажется, ты мне нравишься, Минхо.

— Кажется — креститься надо, глупый, — шутит старший, вызывая непонимание у Джисона, которое теряется в крепких объятиях. Как-то не соответствует ситуация моменту. — Нам не надо оставаться здесь, чтобы быть вместе, Джисон. Ты можешь забрать меня с собой.

— В смысле? — не понимает тот.

— В самом прямом. Скажем так, твоего желания, чтобы я ушёл с тобой, достаточно, чтобы освободить меня, в этом и суть.

— Что будет с Лесом?

— То, что он ждёт уже многие десятилетия.

Джисон кивает, говоря Минхо собираться, как они чувствуют землетрясение: с полок падают банки и книги, над головой слышится грохот. Видимо, времени им не остаётся. Они выходят из дуба, встречая сотни животных, в их глазах нет ни страха, ни паники, они спокойно стоят, образовывая проход для парней. К ноге Джисона подбегает тот самый заяц и стукается носиком. Парень было бы решает забрать его с собой, как маленький зверёк убегает к остальным зайцам, и Джисон понимает: семья. Они продвигаются по тропе, идут медленнее, чем надо было бы в условиях, когда, кажется, земля и небо пытаются схлопнуться, и всё потому, что Минхо не в силах не останавливаться у своих друзей, безмолвно прощаясь, — они всё понимают. Джисону больно наблюдать за собирающимися слезами старшего, и он переплетает их пальцы, не намереваясь отпускать старшего ещё очень долго.

Дойдя до опушки, Джисон оглядывается, пытаясь запомнить всё таким, приколотить гвоздями к памяти всё, что с ним здесь произошло. Бывшая цветочной тропа, что привела их сюда, сейчас будто выгорела, а все зелёные кусты, что росли вдоль неё, потеряли листву и засохли. Они подходят к массивной одиноко стоящей двери. 

— Что будет, когда мы выйдем?

— Я не знаю, если честно, никогда не думал, что у меня получится выбраться.

Джисон крепче сжимает чужую ладонь в своей руке, обещая никогда не отпускать, и дёргает за ручку. Пелена.

*Два года спустя*

Джисон просыпается, настойчиво звонит будильник. Три часа лучше, чем ничего — так он считает, устало выползая с кровати. Он допоздна сидел над статьями и исследованиями для своей магистерской. До защиты времени ещё завались, вот только если бы это было основной проблемой: научный руководитель буквально слетел с катушек, требуя статьи и материалы для апрельской конференции. Парень бредёт на кухню, ставит чайник. Учёба учёбой, а завтрак — важнейшая часть дня. Готовит овсянку с черникой, не помнит уже, с чего у него началась такая любовь к ней, но каждое утро исправно начинает день только с неё. Такой утренний ритуал помогает держать себя в руках, служа фундаментом всему остальному. Пока вода закипает, идёт умываться, задерживаясь у зеркала: недовольно рассматривает тёмные мешки под глазами. Ничего, когда писал диплом, всё было ещё плачевнее, так что убеждает себя, что год ради диссертации можно и потерпеть.

Сонно подтягивается Феликс, жалуясь, что опять на завтрак каша.

— Хочешь — готовь сам, — но оба всё равно понимают, что ничего не поменяется: утром кухня принадлежит Джисону, это его территория. Зато всё остальное время здесь обитает Феликс, предпочитая даже работать за обеденным столом. 

Феликс выпустился в один год с Джисоном. И, пока второй готовился к очередному экзамену, долго пытался найти себе работу. Ему нравилась его специальность, даже получилось зарекомендовать себя как подающего надежды специалиста во время учёбы. Правда, на собеседованиях не везло: всем подавай опыт работы, а где его взять, если никто не берёт. Так на полгода и завис на различных подработках, ведь за квартиру надо чем-то платить. Пока в один момент на его заявку не откликнулась компания, занимающаяся экспериментальной психологией. Конечно, он хотел податься в практическую деятельность, но уже хоть что-то — официальное трудоустройство и какой-никакой опыт. Так что сейчас он готовил очередной проект.

— Какие планы на сегодня?

— Лечу в главку, надо подписать отчёты, потом обратно на факультет: встретиться с научником, чё он от меня хочет, не понимаю, задолбал.

— А вечером?

— Если не помру по дороге домой, то отсыпаться.

— Чанбин зовёт всех в бар сегодня, — кидает Феликс. — Конечно, я не настаиваю, выглядишь как ходячий труп, но если захочешь, скину тебе геолокацию. Можешь не ждать сегодня меня.

— Когда вы уже съедетесь?

— Ах, Сони, как же ты тут без меня справишься, ты ж готовить не умеешь ничего, кроме своей овсянки, — смотрит он на поставленные перед ним тарелки.

На улице начинает теплеть. Джисону нравится весна: красивые оранжевые закаты и природа, наконец, начинающая просыпаться от глубокого сна. В этом году зима выдалась достаточно бесснежной, так что ждать, когда можно скинуть пальто, остаётся недолго, а пока ещё холодный ветер неприятно задувает в горло, мол, я ещё тут, так просто вы от меня не отделаетесь. День оказывается каким-то бессмысленным. Вроде дела есть, но они чисто формальные, хоть и отнимают время. Большую часть времени проводит в общественном транспорте и не жалуется особо. Надевает наушники и просто думает ни о чём, либо листает ленту инстаграма, чуть-чуть завидуя давно свободным друзьям: чёрт его за ногу тянул в науке остаться. Но ему действительно нравится. Года два назад, как он помнит, в голове вдруг всё вернулось на круги своя, пропало постоянное ощущение недостаточности и он перестал гнаться за чем-то, о чём даже и не помнит теперь. Хоть и нет ощущения внешней свободы, зато она есть внутри. К четырём вечера вопросы по учёбе все улажены, и он даже не чувствует себя до конца вымотанным, несмотря на недостаток сна этой ночью.

— Кидай геолокацию свою, — говорит в трубку.

— Аххаха, ееее, Джисон сегодня явится народу! — радуется Феликс. — Ты возьми себе сменные штаны только, а то не хочется тебя опять в одной ночнушке и носках клоунских через весь город тащить!

— Я же просил не напоминать…

— Да-да, бывает, перепил, ничего не помнишь, ага, а как же, да ты даже не пытался. 

Феликс часто заводит свою шарманку о том случае, вызывая только непонимание в ответ: прошло уже два года, давно можно было забыть об этом казусе, если бы веснушчатый постоянно о нём не напоминал. Джисон выходит из автобуса, направляясь в метро. Живут они, мягко сказать, далековато от центра. Сливается с толпой, стараясь двигаться с потоком — самый безопасный вариант из всех. Неожиданно — эффект дежавю. Среди увлечённых своими делами макушек, он улавливает одну до боли знакомую — тёмно-рыжий парень, точно так же затянутый в противоположный поток, будто проплывает мимо. Джисон пытается остановится, но не выходит, на языке крутится имя, но он не может вспомнить, чьё оно. Как раз подходит его поезд, и он уезжает, смахивая минутное наваждение из-за странной встречи.

Открывает сообщение с геолокацией — как иронично, тот же злополучный клуб. Видимо, сменился владелец, поэтому поменялось название, так и концепция заведения. Вроде обычная пивнушка, а запрос выдаёт пафосное "la forêt". Джисон скидывает с себя вещи, покрытые пылью от общественного транспорта и усталостью. Бредёт в душ: времени ещё полно до встречи с друзьями, а Феликса дома не оказывается, вероятно, ушёл к Чанбину. Кто бы мог подумать, что лёгкий несерьёзный флирт перерастёт во что-то большее, но он был рад за этих двоих. 

Струи воды расслабляют тело и очищают сознание, оставляя только приятные ощущения. Джисон любит горячий душ и наблюдать за огнём, любит кутаться в слои одежды, и пить обжигающий кофе, потому что ему всегда недостаёт тепла. Так он пытается закрыть дыру внутри, будто у него отняли что-то очень важное. Джисон и сам не понимает, отчего ему так одиноко даже в кругу друзей, почему ночами он не может заснуть, будто постоянно скучая по кому-то. Мысли сами возвращаются в события двухлетней давности. На самом деле он помнит ту странную ночь и без постоянных напоминаний Феликса. 

Джисон проживает снова тот самый момент, когда всё остановилось. Он никому не рассказывал об этом — решат, что совсем свихнулся. Помнит, как последовал за чьим-то силуэтом, а потом пелена и смех друзей. Точно. Тёмно-рыжая макушка. Джисона простреливает осознанием, что сегодня днём он видел ту же самую макушку. Волнение захлёстывает его, учащая сердцебиение и приливая кровь к лицу. Джисон выключает воду, и выходит, одолеваемый чувством упущенной возможности. Но что бы он сделал? Подбежал бы к тому парню? Только выставил бы себя идиотом. Он старается оставить это минутное чувство разочарования в душе.

Интерьер бывшего клуба заметно изменился с появлением нового владельца: внутри стало будто богаче, обилие кирпича и деревянного массива выполняло своё дело, повсюду стояли растения, бывшая в середине танцпола барная стойка переместилась к дальней стене, появилось больше столиков, про сцену тоже не забыли, на ней сейчас выступала какая-то местная кавер-группа, поющая что-то на французском. Друзья заняли самый длинный столик, единственный, рассчитанный на большую компанию. Обычно его надо бронировать, так что Джисон интересуется, что у них за повод, после того как поприветствует всех. 

— У нас годовщина, — улыбается Чанбин, смотря на своего парня.

— Господи, ну и слащавая парочка, — бросает Хёнджин, закатывая глаза. — Детей своих тоже сюда приводить будете?

Конечно, никто всерьёз ни над кем не издевается, просто, когда в компании есть влюблённые, это всегда создаёт отдельный уровень приколов только для этих двоих. Парни заказывают закуски и выпивку, намереваясь сидеть до закрытия. Во всю льются разговоры и шутки, соревнуясь с количеством алкоголя, заводятся локальные игры, непонятные окружающим. Группа на сцене заканчивает свой концерт где-то в одиннадцатом часу, и музыка становится чуть громче, будоража кровь посетителей. Постепенно подвыпивший народ подтягивается на площадку у сцены, заполняя движением пространство. Туда же уходят некоторые друзья, оставляя Джисона и Чанбина с Феликсом одних. Ненадолго. Разворачивающаяся картина заставляет третьего лишнего неловко ретироваться. 

Джисон было направляется к друзьям в толпу, как краем глаза замечает тёмно-рыжий оттенок волос. И опять это чувство. Мысли формируют буквы в слово, точнее в имя. Минхо. Парень не знает никакого Минхо, но стойкое убеждение связи этого имени с владельцем не отпускает. Он пытается протиснуться к тому парню — и снова неудача: его отвлекает Хёнджин, и Джисон теряет рыжеволосого из виду. От досады хочется завыть, ну или закурить, так что он находит выход в курилку и оказывается на холодном воздухе. Щелчок зажигалки заставляет единственного находящего на заднем дворе, помимо Джисона, человека повернуться в сторону звука. Они встречаются глазами. Сигарета выпадает из рук. И Джисон вспоминает. Вспоминает Лес, вспоминает тропу, усеянную цветами, вспоминает дуб и ручей, вспоминает хранителя, руку которого обещал не отпускать. Вспоминает всё.

— Минхо… — вырывается у него рвано, а слёзы скапливаются в уголках глаз. 

Ему страшно, что старший тоже забыл его, страшно, что существует возможность, что вспомнил только он. Джисон смотрит секунду на ошарашенного парня, хлопающего своими такими родными и по-прежнему самыми красивыми глазами. Этого ему хватает, чтобы поверить в свои страхи. Слёзы сдерживать не удаётся, и они предательски застилают глаза, не позволяя даже запомнить в последний раз образ того, кто всё это время жил в сердце и предательски был позабыт. Джисон разворачивается и идёт к массивной железной двери с всё той же надписью "Только для персонала".

— А обещал не отпускать.

Нервный вдох. Джисон моментально разворачивается, чтобы оказаться в чужих руках. Он пытается рыдать не слишком громко, зарываясь носом в шею Минхо и пытаясь покрепче его обхватить, боясь, что снова потеряет. Старший совершенно не возражает, напротив, он и сам только крепче прижимается к плачущему парню, гладя по волосам и приговаривая, как сильно он скучал. Слёзы они разделяют на двоих. Когда первые эмоции отпускают, Джисон отрывает голову, чтобы разобраться, что же случилось в ту ночь, когда они вышли из Леса. Минхо рассказывает, как очнулся в палате больницы, вокруг какие-то непонятные приборы и всё белое-белое, до боли в глазах. Прибежали медсёстры, стали задавать какие-то вопросы, подключать ещё больше проводов. Через какое-то время после осмотра врачом зашли какие-то незнакомцы и представились его родителями.

— Честное слово, понятия в тот момент не имел, кто эти люди. Постоянно винил себя, что не могу вспомнить тех, кто продолжал заботиться обо мне. Два года жил как будто не своей жизнью, только сейчас всё на свои места встало. Боже, Джисон…

— Я понимаю, всё хорошо, — теперь он пытается успокоить взволнованного парня, кладя руку ему на щёку и соприкасаясь лбами. 

Они стоят в объятиях друг друга, пока оба не начинают замерзать. Приходящие покурить люди просто игнорируют странную парочку, застывшую в тени дворика. От Минхо пахнет сандалом, амброй, хвоей, костром и цветами — как и тогда, пахнет теплом, которого так не хватало младшему. Он смотрит в глаза напротив, не в силах не улыбаться от счастья, и встречает такую же широкую улыбку. Джисону так хочется поцеловать её, но он знает, что сейчас не время, и это совершенно не заботит его, потому что теперь у них вся жизнь на двоих. Джисон хотел сбежать в Лес от себя, а, наоборот, нашёл, нашёл себя в Минхо и больше никогда не потеряет.

Он переплетает их пальцы, хватаясь за ручку двери в бар. Минхо сжимает его ладонь.

— На этот раз вместе?

— Вместе.

*Конец*


End file.
